


Loving You Is Easy

by KiannaLeigh



Series: Loving You [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes having sex with Lysander; Lysander is in love with Castiel and doesn't just want to have sex; Armin is pretty sure Candy wants him to kiss her; Kentin is pretty sure he might be bisexual and that he doesn't like that Violette had a crush on Alexy; Alexy wants to date Kentin but definitely does not want to have sex with him; Violette doesn't have a crush on Alexy anymore but she does have a red nightgown to show Kim. At least Rosalya and Leigh have their shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Walk in the Park

Alexy smiled and started walking faster. He was on his way to the mall, but he could catch the next bus. He slipping into the gated park and broke into a faster, almost jog. When he was close enough he slowed, trying to make as little noise as possible. But the little brown dog must have heard him coming anyway. It turned away and began to bark excitedly. Kentin paused and turned around.

“Alexy?”

“Kennykins. Hi!” Alex grinned and stooped to pet Cookie. He wasn’t overly fond of animals, but Cookie was Kentin’s dog so he got a free pass. “Where are you going?” the blue haired teen asked in a sing-song voice as he stood up.

“To the pet shop. I’m getting Cookie some more food.”

“Cool. I’ll come with you, if you want.”

Kentin smiled and shifted from foot to foot. “Are you not doing anything? I mean, if you’re busy –”

“No! I’ve got all the time in the world!” Alexy hooked his arm around Kentin’s arm and tugged on him. “Let’s go.”

The two teens walked arm in arm towards the pet shop. Alex tried to keep his excitement down, but being this close to Kentin was affecting him.

“So … how are you?” Alexy asked. “I feel like I haven’t see you in ages.”

Kentin laughed. “We saw one another at school on Friday.”

“Yea,” Alex relented. “But it’s Sunday now. And I didn’t even call you.”

“You’re as clingy as I used to be with Candy.”

Alexy couldn’t help it. His smile melted off his face. “You used to be clingy with Candy?”

Kentin, oblivious to Alex’s change in mood, laughed. “Uh-huh. I followed her around everywhere. I did whatever she asked me to do. She was always nice about it, but I know it bugged her.”

“Do I bug you?” Alex said softly.

Kentin turned to answer the blue hair teen question but as he opened his mouth Cookie started barking wildly. Both teens looked and found a large black dog standing directly in their path.

“What the –” Kentin began but he was cut off by someone yelling.

“Demon! Come here you!” Castiel came sprinting into view and snatched the end of the large dog’s leash off the ground. “Now I got you!” The red head looked up and gave a wicked smile.

“Hi Kentin. Is that your dog?”

Cookie inched towards Demon, sniffing the whole time.

“Yea,” Kentin muttered. “And Demon’s your dog?”

“No shit Sherlock.”

Castiel!” Alexy snapped. “You just asked the same question of him. Don’t be rude!”

Castiel laughed. “I wasn’t being rude,” he insisted. “Anyway I – wait. Where’s Lysander?” Castiel turned and looked in the direction he’d come from.

“Lysander! You there?!”

From behind a tree Lysander came strolling into view. “I’m here,” he said evenly. “Hello Kentin. Alexy. Going for a walk?”

“I’m bring Cookie to the pet store for some more food,” Kentin answered.

“Oh? Castiel. Don’t you have a coupon for some puppy chow?”

Castiel looked down at himself as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Uh … yea. I got them with my last purchase. Demon doesn’t eat puppy chow anymore so you might as well have them.” He pulled out the coupon and closed to the distance between himself and Kentin, holing out his hand.

Kentin smiled and took the coupon. “Thanks, Castiel. That’s thoughtful of you.”

“Yea. Don’t mention it,” ‘the red head muttered. “Besides that runt needs all the food he can get if he’s going to grow out of being a shrimp.” He smiled and looked down to find Demon playfully licking Cookie’s head. Cstiel snorted. “Pff! They like each other.”

“You two should go for walks together!” Alex announced as he watched the two dogs play.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Lysander agreed. “But not now. Castiel. Leigh and Rosalya are waiting for us. We should go.”

“Right, right,” Castiel muttered. “Well see you at school.” He looked down and smiled at Cookie. “See you around, runt.” With that he tugged on Demon’s leash and he and Lysander walked off.

“That’s the longest I’ve ever seen you talk to him,” Alex told Kentin.

“Well normally he’s much … gruffer.” Kentin shifted in place and sighed. “Well we might as well get going too.”

Alexy took Kentin’s arm again and the two walked along to the pet shop. They got Cookie his food and walked back through the park. When they reached the outside, Alexy let go of Kentin’s arm and smiled.

“Well, I’ve got to go. I want to get to the mall before it gets too late.”

“Okay,” Kentin said. “If I didn’t have Cookie I’d go with you, since you came with me.”

“Another time?” Alex said hopefully.

“Another time,” Kentin assured him. “And for the record. You don’t bug me. I’m glad you know you like spending time with me.” Before Alex could say a word or even smile, Kentin turned and walked off with Cookie.

Alexy watched the brunette walk off and smiled. “So cute,” he muttered.


	2. I Won't Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He says it in little ways all the time, but verbalizing it is too tempting once he's tucked into his bed.

Castiel glanced around, and tried not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. 

They were in a restaurant downtown. Demon was sleeping in Leigh’s car in the parking lot. Castiel had just been out to check on him and make sure the windows were rolled down enough. He had also gone out to give himself a break from the stares.

The restaurant was more upscale than he was used to. Rosalya, Leigh and Lysander, whom he was dining with, looked like they belonged there. They were almost always dressed to the nines. But Castiel, in his jeans, band tee and leather jacket, stood out somewhat. A few people had given him a look on the way in. The waiters barely looked at him, even when he was speaking.

It pissed him off and while he checked on Demon, he had been debating on whether to cut and run. But he had promised Lysander he would be good and stay for dinner with him, Leigh and Rosalya, so there was no getting out of this. 

The red head sighed under his breath, only half listening to the conversation the rest of his dinner mates were having and reached for his soda. He picked up the glass and noticed it was in a glass goblet. Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He couldn’t even get a soda in this place without it being too scale for him.

Resigned to be miserable, Castiel sipped his soda.

“Is everything alright?”

Lysander leaned over to speak softly into Castiel’s ear. The red head shrugged and put his glass down.

“Fine,” he muttered. “Why?”

The grey haired teen didn’t speak for a moment. He simply watched Castiel, then he cleared his throat. “Excuse me. I think I left something in the car.”

“What?” Leigh asked.

“My cell phone,” Lysander answered.

“But you walked here,” Rosalya pointed out.

“I put my cell in the car, thinking I wouldn’t need it, but I’ve just remember I have to make a call. I’ll be right back.”

Before anyone could say anything, Lysander was gone, up, away from the table and through the restaurant. Leigh and Rosalya watched him go before turning to Castiel.

“What,” Leigh asked, “was that about?”

“Fuck if I know,” Castiel quipped, then realized he had cursed and cleared his throat. “I mean … I don’t know. He’s weird, you know.”

“I know,” Leigh admitted. “Well it’s fine. I’m sure he has a good reason. In any case, how are you doing in school, Castiel?”

Castiel barely managed to suppress a groan. He did not want to talk about school. It was nice that someone cared enough to ask. His parents never did. But he’d rather talk about anything else.

“Leigh!” Rosalya hissed and smacked the man on his arm. “He’s doing fine in school. Aren’t you Castiel?”

“Pretty much,” the red head agreed.

“See?” the silver haired teen went on. “Why don’t you ask him about the band instead?” She looked at Castiel and winked.

Castiel smiled a relaxed a little. Sometimes he overlooked how caring Rosalya could be. She really was loving.

“If you insist,” Leigh answered. “But I really would like to hear about your classes, Castiel. Someone has to make sure you’re doing well.”

“I’m doing just fine,” Castiel said. “And anyway I have to do well or I can’t play. And Lysander would never let me hear the end of it if I started flunking out of my classes.”

“Good,” Leigh said and raised his glass to the red head.

Rosalya sighed but reluctantly raised her glass as well. Castiel, seeing no way out of it, raised his glass also and took a sip of soda. He wished he was old enough to drink in the restaurant. He needed to be drunk to handle any parental interaction.

Luckily Leigh let the school subject drop and was interested enough to hear that Lysander and Castiel were planning on playing with some others at the club on the college campus. Castiel was in the middle of talking about that when Lysander suddenly returned.

Leigh did a double take and frowned. “What happened to your clothes?” he asked.

Lysander’s coat was gone, as was his cravat. The top buttons of his shirt were undone and his sleeves were rolled up. The grey haired teen smiled as he slipped back into his seat. “I was hot,” he said simply and reached for his drink.

The rest of the dinner was quiet. They ordered. Lysander either didn’t notice the look the waiters gave him or pretended not to notice. Castiel edged near the grey haired teen and pressed his knee against him. Lysander either didn’t notice that either, or was still pretending not to notice. It was hard to tell with him. After they finished, Leigh dropped Lysander and Castiel off at Castiel’s place where they were staying the night.

“Be good,” Leigh said as they got out of the car.

“When are we not?” Lysander asked and closed the door. Once Leigh and Rosalya had driven off Castiel cleared his throat.

“Thanks,” he muttered. “For what you did at the restaurant.”

Lysander smiled, his mismatched eyes sparkling in that way that Castiel liked. “It was nothing,” he said and walked past Castiel towards the apartment building. “Come on. Let’s go up.”

The two teens and the dog entered the apartment building and went up to Castiel’s empty apartment. Demon went off as soon as they got in and flopped down in his dog bed that was in the living room. Lysander hung his coat up and took off his shoes before following the dog into the living room. Castiel quietly didn’t follow and made his way into the kitchen.

In a few minutes he entered the living room with two glasses of dark liquid. “Jack and coke on the rocks,” he announced and handed one of the glasses to Lysander. 

The grey haired teen took it and took a sip. “Very good,” he said before taking another sip.

A movie was put on and they drank a few more Jack and cokes before turning off the TV and heading to Castiel’s bedroom. Once there Castiel stripped down his boxers, tossing his clothes in the hamper by the door. Lysander pulled off his clothes more slowly, folding them and setting them on Castiel’s dresser. As he put that last of his clothes on the dresser he felt Castiel wrapped his arms around his torso and kiss his neck.

“You smell good,” Castiel muttered and kissed Lysander’s shoulder blade.

“You’re a little drunk,” Lysander said and turned around in Castiel’s arms. He put his hands on Castiel’s face and leaned down a little to kiss him.

They kissed for a moment before parting for breath.

“You’re a little drunk too,” Castiel muttered. “Let’s be a little drunk together and get in bed.”

Castiel started to move towards the bed but Lysander took his arm and gently moved him back towards the dresser. “Not right now,” he said and pushed Castiel against the dresser. “Stay here.”

The grey haired teen moved away from the dresser and towards the bed. He knelt by the nightstand and pulled open the bottom drawer. In it was a collection of sex toys he’d ordered online and some bottles of lube. He plucked a bottle from the stash, along with a black collar and chain leash and left the door open before getting up and turning. He found Castiel leaning up against his dresser with his boxers pulled down on his hips, stroking his hard cock with a sort of dreamy expression on his face.

Lysander paused to watch, and felt himself stir at the sight of his lover’s organ. “You couldn’t have waited?” he asked as he watched Castiel’s hand move up and down his length.

“Shut up! You like to watch.”

Castiel wiggled to make his boxers drop farther down his hips. Lysander smiled and closed to the distance between them. With one quick move he pulled the red head’s boxers down and off and scooped him up, hoisting him easily onto the dresser. Castiel grabbed Lysander by the hair and pulled him into a demanding kiss. As Castiel was distracted with kissing Lysander multi-tasked and popped open the bottle of lube.

“Mmn, Castiel … spread … mmn … your legs … for me.”

With a smiled Castiel slid forward and opened his legs. But he slid forward too far and almost slipped off the top of the dresser. He scooted back and adjusted himself, but to do that he had to take his hands off of Lysander. Seeing an opportunity, Lysander put down the bottle of lube and latched the collar around Castiel’s neck. The red head laughed and tugged on the collar.

“Candy would love to see this. She put a little pink collar on me when I was getting Demon’s new leash and - !”

Castiel was cut off by Lysander kissing him harshly. The grey haired teen reached up with his free hand, the one that wasn’t holding the chain attached to the collar, and weaved it into Castiel’s hair.

“Don’t … talk about …. Candy!” Lysander groaned between unforgiving kisses. “Don’t even think about her. Think about me, Castiel. Focus on me!”

He trailed his mouth down Castiel’s neck, leaving bruising kisses wherever he touched.

Castiel let out a string of breathy moans, his hands gripping the edge of the dresser so tightly his knuckles were white. “Lys … Lys … Lys …!” He was rocking, trying move himself close enough to rub his hard cock against the taller teen.

Lysander pulled his hand from Castiel’s hair and plucked the bottle of lube from the dresser top. He pushed Castiel back and pushed his legs farther apart before pouring the lube messily over Castiel’s body and his left hand. With a devilish smirk, the grey haired teen yanked Castiel forward by his leash and roughly pushed two fingers inside Castiel.

“God!” Castiel groaned and bucked his hips. “Fuck! Fuck me!”

Lysander leaned forward and nibbled on Castiel’s neck as he pumped his fingers in and out of the red head faster and faster. Castiel moaned and pressed his forehead against Lysander shoulder, letting out a string of groans and curses as he bucking his hips to the opposite rhythm of Lysander’s pumping. They rocked together for a few minutes before Lysander quickly yanked his hand away, causing Castiel to curse some more.

“Listen you fucking –” he began but Lysander yanked the chain attached to the leash hard, which shut him up.

“Shut up, Castiel,” Lysander hissed, a wicked smiled on his face. He kissed Castiel’s lips once, then moved his mouth to the teen’s shoulder. In the same motion he thrust himself inside Castiel’s slick entrance and bit down on his shoulder.

Castiel moaned loudly, rocking even through the pain of Lysander biting down on his shoulder. “Fuck!” he spat, using his free hand to stroke himself. “God! Fuck! Fucking Lysander. Don’t. Fucking. Stop!”

Lysander smiled a little, even though he was still biting down on Castiel’s shoulder. He knew that Castiel prefer if he kept hold of him like that. Castiel’s cursing got louder and more colorful until he came with a long drawn out curse. Lysander followed him into orgasm in the next few seconds, biting down hard enough to draw blood. The copper taste that filled his mouth only made his orgasm stronger. He was strangely turned on by blood.

When they finally settled into afterglow, Lysander licked at Castiel’s wound before kissing his cheek. Words bubbled up into his throat but he bit them back and swallowed them.

Castiel sighed and leaned back on the dresser. “Fuck. Lysander. That was better than usual.”

“I’m glad you’re pleased,” Lysander said evenly as he pulled himself from Castiel’s body and moved off to get the wet wipes that sat in the bottom of Castiel’s sex toy drawer.

As he leaned down to get the wipes, he felt Castiel behind him.

“Yes, Castiel?” the grey haired teen asked.

“I like the way you say my name when you’re about to fuck me. It has such an edge to it.”

“I’m very tense just before sex,” Lysander muttered as he grabbed the wipes. “If you lie back on the bed I’ll clean you off.”

“You should lick me clean,” Castiel purred.

Lysander shrugged. “Maybe another time. I’m tired. I want to sleep.”

“Fine,” Castiel said and the dejection was clear in his voice.

The two cleaned up, wiping down with the wipes and cleaning off the dresser. Then Lysander put on his boxers and started to pull on some sweat pants when Castiel stopped him.

“Why don’t you sleep naked?” he asked as he took the sweat pants.

“I don’t want to,” Lysander answered. “Give me my pants.”

“No,” the red head said simply and tossed them across the room. “Come on. Let’s get in bed.”

“You want me to sleep in here with you?”

“Why not?”

Lysander watched as the red head got into bed and looked at Lysander expectantly. The grey haired teen hesitated for a moment before getting up and slipping into Castiel’s bed. Castiel smiled and made himself comfortable up against Lysander’s side. Once more, those terrible words, the words that would change everything, bubbled up and this time they slipped past his lips.

“Castiel. I love you.”


	3. Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalya isn't one to stand by while the people she loves are suffering. Good thing Leigh's there to calm her down.

Leigh sighed as he made himself comfortable in bed. It was late and he had been at the shop until just a little while ago. He was getting a new shipment of fabric and so he had to check it in and add it to the inventory list and put it away. It was a pain but a labor of love. He had just come home, gotten into his favorite silk pajamas and climbed into bed. He was about to open a book and unwind with some poetry when Rosalya leaned over from her side of the bed and touched his shoulder.

“Hey, Leigh?” she said. 

Rosalya spent most nights at her parents’ house, but spend Friday and Saturday nights with Leigh. It was a good set up because usually Lysander was at Castiel’s house those days so Leigh and Rosalya had the house to themselves.

Leaning over and pecking the teen on the forehead, Leigh smiled. “What is it?”

“I’m worried about Lysander and Castiel.”

Leigh raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t been expecting that. “What do you mean, worried?”

“Well …” Rosalya shifted. She smoothed her silk nightgown down over her lap and looked at the wall. Leigh waiter patiently for her. He knew that sometimes, especially when she was very worried, Rosalya took some time to collect her thoughts. She wasn’t a woman that said things uncaringly when it came to those she cared about. “Lately Lysander and Castiel have been distant with one another. They haven’t been talking, as far as I’ve been able to see. They both sit away from one another in class. They don’t sit together in the courtyard. The last time I saw them together was last week when we all went to dinner and Lysander spent the night as Castiel’s.”

Leigh hummed and thought. “He’s not there tonight is he?”

“No. He’s here. He went to bed a few minutes before you came home.”

“I see.” Leigh shifted and put an arm around Rosalya’s shoulders. “This is troubling. Usually they’re attached at the hip. I wonder what cause them to fall out.”

“I’m not sure. But I know we’ve got to do something. They’re both so sensitive. They won’t take a falling out well.”

“True.” He paused for a moment, thinking over what Rosalya had said, before leaning in and kissing her temple.

“Let’s take the night to think about it. I’m sure we’ll come up with something. Well, I’m sure you’ll come up with something. You’re brilliant in that way.”

“Aww! You’re so sweet.”

“Not at all. I’m just telling the truth.”

 

The next morning Leigh and Rosalya got up early and went to breakfast. Rosalya wanted Lysander to come, but though he was up be refused, saying he’d rather stay in bed. He made the excuse that he was feeling under the weather, but Rosalya doubted that and told Leigh so as they pulled out of the driveway.

“We’ll let him sulk for a little while longer,” Leigh said with a sigh. “And if it doesn’t work itself out in a few days, we’ll have to think of something to do.”

Rosalya didn’t love leaving Lysander alone to sulk but there seemed to be nothing much she could do about it.

They went to their favorite place for a breakfast, a classy place downtown that was one of the only places open for breakfast where their usual attire didn’t stand out. They walked up to the doors only to run into Armin and Candy. Rosalya grinned and gave Candy a hug.

“Candy!” she gasped as she squeezed the girl. “You weren’t at school Friday. I was going to call you. What happened?”

“Bad food experience,” Candy sighed. “Don’t ask. Armin offered to take me to breakfast to make up for it because it was his horrible attempt at cooking that lead to my sickness.”

“Hey, I tried,” Armin protested with a pout. “And I told you I couldn’t cook, anyway, so it was partially your fault.”

“Not so!” Candy said. “And you’re still paying for breakfast.”

Rosalya laughed and took Candy’s arm. “Why don’t you sit with us?” she asked. “You don’t mind, do you, Leigh?”

Leigh smiled and waved them towards the door. “Not at all. Let’s go in.”

The group went in and were seated. They chatted while they figure out what to eat and up until they ordered. As they waited for their food Candy nudged Rosalya.

“Hey,” Candy muttered, brushing her grey curls out of her face. “Do you know what happened between Castiel and Lysander? They’ve been acting sort of strange lately.”

Rosalya gasped. “So you noticed too? I was saying just the same thing!”

“I tried talking to Castiel about it last time I saw him,” Candy said. “He wouldn’t even hear Lysander’s name.”

“It’s the same with Lysander,” Leigh muttered. “I didn’t think much of it at the time. I was rather busy and wasn’t paying close attention. But when I asked Lysander if he’d be spending the weekend at Castiel’s he turned rather cold when he answered and then he disappeared for some time.”

Rosalya slapped her hand on the table. “Something is up!” she snapped. “We have to figure out what.”

“Well I think we should trend carefully,” Armin interrupted. “Castiel can be pretty unpredictable. Meddling might just make things worse.”

“He’s right,” Leigh agreed. “Let’s just nudge them towards one another. They’re best friends after all. Certainly they must be missing one another by now. Perhaps a light touch is needed.”

“Exactly!” Armin crossed his arms and nodded. “It’s like in Fable. You can chose mercy and when you do, people do the right thing out of gratitude. Or at least it’s something like that.”

Rosalya and Leigh looked at one another while Candy sighed and shook her head.

“Armin, I’m not sure showing mercy to defeated bandits is quite the same as this.”

“Oh?” Armin said.

“You actually understood that?” Rosalya muttered.

Candy shrugged. “I get the gist of what he’s saying”

Rosalya shrugged and smiled. “Alexy is right. You two are good for one another. And speaking of Alexy, where is he?”

“Alexy went out to spend the day with Kentin,” Armin said with a wink. “You can guess how that’ll end up.”

“Armin!” Candy scolded.

“I didn’t think Kentin felt that way about your brother,” Rosalya said.

“Alexy’s wearing him down,” Armin told her. “I won’t be surprised if they got together any day now.”

“Really?” Rosalya grinned. “Oh I cannot wait to talk to him about it.”

“Now Rosalya,” Leigh said softly. “Don’t get carried away.”

“I’m not!” Rosalya insisted.

The meal was served shortly after. Leigh offered to pay for everything but Armin insisted on paying half. Rosalya mentioned how gentlemanly their dates were, which caused Candy to blush and say that Armin was not her date. The group parted ways in the parking lot with promises to call shared between the girls. Leigh shook Armin’s hand and told him it was a pleasure to meet him. Armin grinned and replied that he was likewise pleased.

In the car Rosalya text Lysander. She wanted him to meet them at the shop where she planned on giving him a talk. But in a moment her phone beeped and she gasped.

“What is it?” Leigh asked.

“He’s going to Castiel’s!” Rosalyn answered.


	4. With a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysander arrives at Castiel's to mend things. It's somewhat easier than he expected. As is Armin's task, until Alex shows up.

Lysander took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. It wasn’t often he was nervous or irritated, but at the moment he felt as if he was going to throw up. Thinking it was better to get things over with before he lost his nerve completely, he used his key to let himself into Castiel’s building and walked up the step to the other man’s apartment. At Castiel’s door he paused again but pushed himself forward. 

Inside he found the place quiet. He wondered for a moment if Castiel was even home. Putting his jacket on one of the pegs in the hallway and stepping out of his boots, Lysander considered the fact that Castiel might have gone out. As he left the hallway and moved into the apartment, Demon came from the living room to greet him.

“Hey there boy,” Lysander said softly as he pet the large animal’s head.

Demon sniffed him and after finding him very unremarkable, turned away and padded back into the living room. Lysander followed, only to check to see if Castiel was sleeping on the sofa, but finding the room empty except for Demon he decided to try Castiel’s room.

Lysander walked softly deeper into the apartment and soon found himself at Castiel’s door. He put his ear to the door, thinking that maybe he would be able to hear if Castiel was inside but he heard nothing. The grey haired man sighed. It seemed he had come for nothing. But not wanting to leave without at least trying to communicate with Castiel he decided he’d go in and leave a note for the red head on his pillow. His mind made up, he opened the door.

As it turned out, Castiel was inside.

The red head was on his bed, eyes closed, mouth open, panting and writhing as he stroked his hard cock. Lysander stopped in shock, looking down as if he hadn’t seen the sight before and almost backed out to leave when he heard his name.

Lysander looked up, but found that Castiel hadn’t been calling to him. Likely the man didn’t even know he was there. He was simply fantasizing.

“Lys!” Castiel muttered as he bucked his hips into his hand. “God! Lys! Fuck! Fuck!”

The red head arched off the bed and moaned as he came. Lysander drank in the sight. He had had no idea how badly he missed seeing his friend in the throes of ecstasy until that moment. He watched, transfixed as Castiel rocked through his orgasm and collapsed, spent, on the bed. Lysander watched his friend’s face, the dreamy, glowing looking that he got after he came, and didn’t notice that Castiel had open his eyes to see him, until it was too late to duck away.

Castiel looked at him, but he didn’t seem mad. Instead he looked amused. “Am I dreaming?” he asked.

Lysander shook his head. “No,” he said softly. Then as if drawn in but some force, Lysander drifting past the threshold and towards Castiel’s bed. Castiel sat up, his pajama pants down around his knees and awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed. The grey haired teen leaned down and cupped the red head’s face in his hands.

“Lys,” Castiel muttered. “Look. I’m … I’m sorry. You know, for before.”

Lysander raked his eyes over Castiel face and nodded. “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have … I shouldn’t … have …”

“It’s okay,” Castiel went on. “I … well, I …” The red head sighed and grabbed the man. “Oh hell, let’s just have sex.”

 

Armin sighed as he put down his controller. Candy grinned and nudged him.

“Wanna play again?” she asked.

Today just wasn’t his day. He had just lost to Candy in Mario Kart for the third time. It wasn’t like he was a sore loser. But it had been three times as Mario Kart, four at Mortal Combat and six times at Tetris. Six times!

Armin slumped against the sofa from his place on the floor and sighed. “Not really,” he muttered. He looked over at Candy and for no reason at all, reached out to push some of her white curls away from her forehead.

Candy smiled at him and leaned against the sofa cushions. “So what do you want to do?” she asked and her voice was soft and sweet. Armin smiled and leaned forward a little.

“Close your eyes?” he asked.

A grin broke out over Candy’s features. “Why?” she asked leaning forward, closing the distance between them even more.

“Just do it,” Armin insisted.

Candy giggled and shut her eyes. Armin waited a moment, to see if she would open them again and when she didn’t he looked away from a moment and took a breath. He was ready. All he had to do was–

“Hey! No peeking!” Armin turned back to see one of Candy’s eyes open a little, the green one, not the blue. She giggled and shut her open eye. Armin swallowed and told himself to just do it. So throwing caution to the wind, he leaned in and kissed her. 

He thought Candy would back up. Really he was thinking she’d slap him. Instead the white haired girl leaned and opened her mouth. Armin had to resist the urge to break the kiss to cheer for himself. In his head he was cheering. Outwardly he was kissing. Candy tasted like soda and gum. Oh wait. That was her gum that she’d been chewing. And now it was in his mouth. 

Armin backed away and smiled. Candy smacked his arm.

“You took my gum!” she shouted.

“I like to think of it as revenge for beating me so viciously.”

“Give it back!”

“Take it back.”

They kissed again. Candy moved over so she was practically in Armin’s lap. Not that Armin was complaining. It was easier to slide his hand over her thigh that way. He was going to see if she would let him cop a little feel when suddenly they were interrupted.

“Guys!” Alexy screamed as he threw himself onto the couch dumping his legs against Candy and Armin. “Guys, you will not believe what I just heard!”

“Alexy!” Armin snapped. “We’re a little busy.”

“You heteros can suck face later,” Alex said with a wave of his hand and roll of his eyes. “I’ve got big news. Big, big news!”

“What is it?” Candy asked as she put her chin on Alexy’s knee.

“Violette just called me in a panic.”

“What?!” Candy exclaimed. “She is okay?”

“No! She’s freaking out! Kim kissed her!”

“WHAT?!”


	5. All I Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim likes Violette. Violette liked Alexy. Alexy likes Kentin. Kentin isn't sure how he feels about Violette liking Alexy.

Sitting in the back room of the shop, Rosalya rubbed Violette’s back as the small artist took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. Candy reached over and brushed some of Violette’s hair out of her face.

“Are you okay?” Candy asked.

Violette took another couple of deep breaths before looking from Rosalya to Candy and back again. “Yea,” she said quietly. “I’m feeling better. I think I was just in shock.”

“I would be too if my friend kissed me,” Armin said. He was sitting on the table near the girls with his brother by his side. “I mean, it’s too weird.”

“Shut up!” Alexy snapped and punched his twin in the arm. Then he looked at Violette. “Violette. Kim is sweet. She’s loving. She’s cares about you. And she’s an awesome friend. Isn’t she Candy?”

Candy pushed some of her grey curls out of her face. “Well … he’s not wrong. She really the kind of girl that has your back. She’s one of the best.”

“Really?” Rosalya said and looked at Candy.

Candy laughed. “I said one of the best. You’re still my best friend, Rosa.”

Rosalya beamed. “Good! Now let’s get to work.”

“Work?” Armin said.

Rosalya hopped up and put her hands on his hips. “Of course! Violette, text Kim. Invite her over for a sleepover.”

Violette frowned. “Um … why?”

“Because we’re going to hook you a hot girlfriend,” the fashionista said.

“What?!” Violette squeaked.

“You like her, right?” Rosalya asked. “I mean, she shocked you, but you haven’t said you’re not considering it.”

“Rosa!” Candy hissed. “You can just decide things for her.”

“No, I agree,” Alex chimed in. “I think they would make an adorable couple.”

“Would we?” Violette asked shyly.

“Definitely!” Alexy assured her. “All you have to do is take a chance!”

Violette was quiet for a moment. She looked from one of her friends to the other before smiling a little. “So … what’s your plan?”

Rosalya grinned. “Don’t you worry,” she said. “I’ll take care of everything. You text Kim. Ask her to come over to your place for a sleepover.”

“Make sure you apologize to her for running away,” Alexy suggested.

“Any make the request casual,” Armin added. “Ask her to come over to play some Mario Kart.”

Rosalya and Violette stared at Armin. Alexy rolled his eyes and Candy sighed.

“Armin,” Candy said, “I don’t think that would work with Kim.”

“Really?” Armin muttered. “But Mario Kart is so much fun.”

“How about your invite her over for a movie,” Rosalya suggested. “You do that. Candy, stay here with her for moral support. Alexy, come with me.”

“What should I do?” Armin chimed.

“Stay here and help Candy!” Rosalya shouted as she pulled Alexy out of the room.

Alexy and Rosalya were gone for about twenty minutes. During that time, Violette texted Kim and apologized for running out on her. Kim said it was no problem and that she was sorry for kissing her. At that Violette hesitated, but Candy took her by shoulders and gave her a hug.

“You can do it,” she whispered and Armin scouted over on the table and nodded.

“It’s okay,” the gamer said.

Violette looked at them and smiled before texting Kim back that it was alright, that she wasn’t mad over that and that she wanted to talk about it in person. That’s when she invited her over for a sleepover. Kim said she would love to stay over and that she was glad they could still be close. The purple haired girl smiled as she put away her phone.

“That went okay …” she said with surprise.

“Of course it did!” Armin said and patted her roughly on the back. “Everything’s going to turn out fine!” he assured her.

Candy sighed and put an arm around Violette. “He’s right. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“So …” Violette said looking for Candy to Armin. “What were you doing when Alexy dragged you down here?”

Blushing, Candy turned away and cleared her throat. “We were … playing video games,” she muttered.

“Really?” Violette asked with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

“Well we were for a while,” Armin chirped only to get slapped in the thigh by Candy. He coughed. “Anyway, what were you and Kim doing when she kissed you?” Candy slapped him again. “Ow! Okay, so … what do you have planned for tonight?”

Violette and Candy started planning Violette’s night with Kim, while Armin listened and made suggestions that were largely ignored. In time Rosalya and Alexy returned to the back room.

“Get out,” Rosalya ordered pointing at Armin.

“What? Why?”

“Violette needs to try these on,” Alexy said holding up and armful of clothes.

“Oh. Okay.” He looked at Candy. “You wanna get a soda while Violette changes?”

“She not going anywhere,” Rosalya said as she took half the clothes from Alexy and started towards the table. “She needs to be here with Alexy and myself to help Violette decide on her choice of evening wear.”

“I do?” Candy asked.

“She does?” Armin mimicked.

“Yes,” Alexy agreed. “So get out.”

“Why am I the only one who has to leave?!” Armin whined.

“We’re girls,” Rosalya explained. “He’s gay. I’m a fashion expert. You’re brother has an eye for practical style. That’s why he dresses you, after all. And Candy represents the average, not fashion-minded perspective. As a straight male with no fashion sense, you have to go. Leigh agreed to let you hang out in the front as long as you don’t bother the customers.”

“But …” Armin stammered. “But … but …”

Putting her hand on Armin’s knee, Candy smiled. “Just wait outside,” she said gently with a smile.

Armin huffed. “Fine,” he muttered with a pout. “But I want to know how the night goes.” With that he sulked out of the room. Once he was gone Candy turned to Rosalya and Alexy.

“So what did you bring?” she asked.

Rosalya turned and held up a short, rather sheer dress. “Nightgowns!” she chirped. “That way I see it, you’ll invite her over for a night of movies. It’ll be very casual. Then when it’s time for bed, you’ll change into one of these nightgowns. When Kim asks “Why the nightgown?” you’ll say: “It’s for you; do you like it?” and she’ll be stunned by your beauty and grace.” Rosalya grinned. “It’ll be just like a movie!

Candy and Violette stared, wide eyed. The grey haired girl was the first to speak. “Rosa … I’m not sure that Violette would be comfortable with that.”

“No?” Rosalya said. “But it’s such a good plan.”

“And it’s sure to work,” Alexy added.

Violette cleared her throat softly and her three friends turned to her. She was looking down, a pink hue staining her cheeks. “Do … do you really think it will work?”

Candy’s jaw dropped while Rosalya and Alexy flashed each other smiles.

“Violette,” Rosalya said as she approached the shy artist. “Trust me. I know these things. A woman’s mind is her greatest asset, but sometimes you have to use that mind to come up with creative ways to utilize a woman’s second greatest asset, your body. And right now, we’re going to put our heads together and prepare you to be stunning and snag yourself the second cutest girl in school.”

“I do even want to guess who the first cutest girl in school is?” Candy said with a laugh.

“Do you even need to?” Rosalya responded. “Now, let’s get to work.”

~*~

Lysander lay on his back on Castiel’s bed, one hand resting on his stomach, the other holding Castiel’s left hand loosely. Castiel was sitting up in bed, smoking and watching something on the TV. Demon had wandered in sometime after they had stopped having sex and was somewhere at the foot of the bed, snoring. Though they were naked it was warm in the room and comfortable. Or at least in was physically comfortable. Lysander was far from content.

The grey haired man looked over at Castiel who was smoking with a little half smile on his face. He was gorgeous, but Lysander frowned and took his hand away from Castiel’s. He rolled over onto his side and sat up. Looking around he found his boxers and picked them up off the floor. As he stood up to put them on, he heard Castiel blew out smoke loudly, then speak.

“So I was thinking we could go out to dinner,” the redhead said. “We could call up Rosa and your brother. I have at least one nice shirt somewhere in my closet. We could go to one of those fancy restaurants you like so much.”

By this time Lysander had put on his boxers and was in the midst of pulling on his pants. “I don’t think so,” Lysander muttered softly.

“No?” Castiel said easily. “Okay, well I have a better idea anyway.” He slid over to Lysander who was bending down to collect his shirt. As the grey haired male stood up to slip on his shirt, Castiel slipped his legs off the side of the bed and put his arms around Lysander’s hips, resting his cheek on the swell of Lysander’s ass. “How about we order take out? You choose. We’ll get it from anywhere you want, even that Ethiopian place. We’ll put on some movies, eat …” He kissed the small of Lysander’s back. “Fuck some more,” he said gently.

Lysander gently extracted himself from Castiel’s hold and turned around. “No,” he said.

“No?” Castiel repeated.

“No, Castiel. I came over here to make things right between us, but I can’t do this. What I said before still stands.”

“What did you say?” Castiel asked in an irritated tone.

Lysander sighed. “You’re a city on fire, and I embraced the flames. When we kissed, our love burned golden. But when you leave, the ashes fall like snowflakes.”

“What the fuck does that mean?!” Castiel growled.

“I’m paraphrasing a poem I read on the internet,” Lysander explained. “But what it means is: I love you.

“I love you, Castiel. I don’t want to fuck you anymore. I want to make love to you. I can’t go on pretending that I’m okay with sharing your bed when you won’t share your heart with me. I can’t hold you and pretend that I’m okay with it meaning nothing to you.

“We can still be friends. I value your companionship and I will always be there for you, but I can’t do this anymore. I love you too much to just be a fuck to you.”

Lysander turned and gathered the rest of the clothes. When he was done and walked silently to the door.

“I’ll see you at school on Monday,” Lysander muttered then he turned and looked at his friend. Castiel was sitting there on the bed, naked, watching him with a hard expression. “Good bye, Castiel,” Lysander said and the finality of the words broke his heart.

~*~

“So, did she pick one?” Kentin asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

They were sitting on Kentin’s bed with a movie on the TV but paused. There were snacks scattered around them, open bags of chips, wrapped pieces of candy, wrappers from chocolates, sodas on the nightstand next to the bed and between them a large bowl of popcorn.

Alexy took a sip of his soda and leaned back. “The red one that Candy liked. Rosalya was a bit disappointed she didn’t pick the gold one, but she admitted that red is the color of passion.”

“The color of passion?” Kentin chuckled. “Rosalya is something else.”

Alexy smiled and shrugged. “You could say that. But I agree. Little touches of red ignite the passions.”

“If you say so,” the brunette muttered. “Anyway, was Violette really okay with all this? I mean, is doesn’t seem like her.”

“I think she likes Kim, but she’s so shy. When she had a crush on me, she asked Candy to tell me.”

Kentin, in the middle of picking up a handful of popcorn, paused. “She had a crush on you?” he muttered.

“Yea! It was so cute! She was so nice about it.”

“I thought … I thought you were gay.” Kentin put down the popcorn and turned to face Alexy.

“I am. Super gay. Amazingly gay. Ridiculously homosexual. But I like Violette and she was really sweet about the whole thing. When she found out I was gay, she said she was glad to know because it made her feel closer to me. We’ve been close ever since.” Alexy took a sip of soda, not realizing that Kentin was staring at him.

“You’re close to her,” Kentin repeated softly.

“Yea. You know we –” Alexy had put down his soda and finally looked at Kentin. The brunette was frowning, brows furrowed. Alexy watched him for a moment before reaching out and poking his shoulder. “What’s wrong Kennykins? You look so upset.”

“It’s nothing,” Kentin muttered and turned away, seemingly to get his soda from the nightstand.

Alex grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Kennykins! What did I say? I didn’t mean to –” Pausing, Alexy furrowed his brows. “Kentin,” he said in a rare use of the brunette’s full name.

Kentin opened his mouth, as if his breath had been stolen.

Taking Kentin’s face as a cue, Alexy moved slowly. He got up on his knees, closed the distance between them, and settled himself astride Kentin’s lap. When the brunette’s breath came quicker but he showed no signs of moving him, the blue-haired male leaned in and pressed their mouths together. He was surprised and rewarded when Kentin kissed back eagerly. More eagerly than he was really ready for.

Alexy pulled away, but Kentin took him by the shoulders and kissed him again. Making a soft sound of protest, the blue haired male put up his hands and firmly pushed on Kentin’s chest. The brunette pulled back, panting slightly, his face flush.

“Sorry,” Kentin muttered. “I guess I didn’t realize that I wanted to do that. How much I wanted to do that.” He reached up and brushed his fingers over Alexy’s face with a small smile.

Returning the smile, Alex took his friend’s hand. “I knew you liked me,” he said.

“I didn’t,” Kentin responded. “Not until the moment I thought I was going to lose you to someone else.”

“Aww! Kennykins!” Alexy leaned forward and kissed the male again.

This time when Kentin responded it was softly and sweetly. They kissed for a while focused on one another, testing the taste of it. Alexy was content, until Kentin pushed him again. The brunette’s hands slid over Alexy’s thighs and ended up on his ass. Alexy shifted, not quite comfortable with the feeling of being groped.

Kentin lessened the kissing and murmured against Alexy’s lips. “How far do you want to go?”

Alexy pulled away and looked at other male. “Um … kissing, I guess.”

“That’s all?” Kentin said in a purr. It would have been seductive if Alexy wasn’t so dead set against going farther.

The blue haired male frowned. He tried to look angry, but it came off as more pouting and hurt. “What?” he said. “Because I’m gay you think I’m easy?”

Kentin’s jaw dropped. “W-what? No! I didn’t mean it like that.”

“So what did you mean it like?” Alexy whined.

“I just meant … well … with you I don’t have to worry about being a gentleman. You know with girls, you have to be chivalrous. I don’t have to be that way with you. And I thought you’d like being together with me.”

Pouting more heavily and looking away, Alexy leaned back. “So you do think I’m easy.”

“No!” Kentin shouted and grabbed Alexy by the shoulders. “I’m not explaining this well. Look, what I mean is … first of all … okay take the crush I had on Candy.

“I really liked her and I tried so hard to impress her. Even when I came back from military school, I was so worried about looking a certain way in her eyes. And that meant being a gentleman. I didn’t feel like I could get close to her because she might take it the wrong way. I’m not Castiel, who does and says whatever he wants. I care about how people see me, especially people I like. See?”

“So what does that have to do with me?” Alexy muttered.

Running his hand over Alexy’s face Kentin smiled. “With you it’s different. I don’t have to worry about being a gentleman, or obsess over how to you see me. You like me the way I am. And I don’t know, I feel like I won’t offend you by me wanting to get close to you. And anyway, I thought you would get offended if I didn’t show that I wanted you.”

Alexy looked at the male and though he was still frowning, it wasn’t quite as heavily. “I would never think that. You don’t have to prove you like me.”

“I don’t have to prove I’m comfortable with you? I mean … you being a guy. Since I’ve never even liked a guy before.”

“Never. I trust that you like me.” Alex paused for a moment. “So … how far do you want to go?”

The brunette smiled and shrugged. “I don’t know. I just want to go until I want to stop.”

“And when would that be?”

“I’m not sure,” Kentin admitted. “I’ve never done this before. With anyone. I just think I want to see how it feels to be with you and how far I’m comfortable going.”

“Okay. But tonight let’s say you’re only comfortable with just kissing. I mean we have a movie to watch. And your parents will be home sooner or later and they’ll check on us before they go to bed. And I didn’t bring … you know …” The blue haired man dropped his voice. “…protection …”

“Geez! I don’t want to have sex!” Kentin shook his head violently as if shaking off the idea entirely. “I wasn’t thinking we’d go that far! Maybe a little …” Kentin blushed and swallowed. “We could, you know, see how it feels to … well to touch one another a little. But that’s all, I swear! I mean, it’s our first night together. As a couple, I mean.”

“We’re a couple?” Alexy smiled a little.

Kentin leaned in and pecked the male on the lips. “Of course we are.”

“And you’re okay with just kissing?”

“You seem very insistent on making it clear that’s all you want to do.”

Alexy flushed. “Bad experience in my last school. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You don’t have to. But maybe you could tell me one day.”

“Maybe.” They sat there for a few seconds, not speaking, just resting together. After a while, Alexy spoke again. “Wonder if I sleep with you in your bed, would that be close enough for you?”

Kentin smiled warmly and picked up Alex’s hand, holding it tenderly. “That’s fine,” he murmured.

~*~

Kim was lounging in Violette’s bed, watching TV. A scary movie was on, one of Kim’s favorites, and Violette was half watching and half hiding behind a pillow, trembling. The purple-haired teen wasn’t sure what she was more afraid of: the movie going on for much longer, or the movie ending so she had to go through with Rosa’s crazy plan.

When the ghost suddenly showed up with a terrible scream, Violette shut her eyes and decided. Anything was less scary than this. The worse that could happen with Rosa’s plan was that she lost her nerve and had to try something else later. With the movie, at this rate, she wasn’t going to sleep for a week.

“You want me to turn it off?” Kim’s voice called.

Violette felt the taller girl’s hand on her knee and she released one arm from around the pillow and clutched it. “Yes, please!” she squeaked.

Kim laughed. “Girl, you must be scared. I’ve never heard you speak up so fast.” Kim’s hand struggled out of hers – apparently Violette had quite the grip when she wanted to – and then the room was filled with silence.

Slowly, the purple-haired teen opened her eyes. The silence was comforting. She looked at Kim and smiled. “Thank you,” Violette muttered softy.

“No problem.” The two stared at each other for a moment, before Kim turned and swung her legs off the bed. “Time for bed?” she asked.

“Yea,” Violette muttered. “Dad’s already gone to bed, so we probably should too.”

“Probably. Mind if I change in here?”

“Actually …”

Violette took a breath. It was now or never. If she sent Kim out, there was no way to explain it if she didn’t go through with the plan. She had to decide. All she had to do was say something.

“Would you mind changing in the bathroom?”

Kim had already stood up and she was staring at Violette with her hand on her hip and a frown on her face. “Excuse me?”

“I just … will you change in the bathroom, please?”

“Look if this is about earlier, I said I was sorry.”

Violette closed her eyes and shook her head. “No. I said it was fine. It’s just … please.” When she opened her eyes and looked up, Kim was staring at her. She didn’t look mad exactly, but she did look annoyed.

After a moment Kim turned and picked up her bag. “Oh-kay,” he said, drawing out the word. “Fine. I’ll go change in the bathroom. I have to brush my teeth anyway.”

As she left, Violette began to panic. With Kim in the bathroom, she couldn’t brush her own teeth without messing up the plan. What if it worked? It was probably going to work and when it did and Kim kissed her, her mouth would taste like popcorn and soda!

Falling back on her bed the purple-haired teen groaned. This had been a bad idea. No, worse than that. It had been a good a plan that she wasn’t capable of carrying out. Why hadn’t she thought of mouthwash, at least?

Violette shot up. She did have mouth wash. She kept some in her bag to use after lunch. She was saved!

Rushing, Violette got up, rinsed out her mouth and spit it out the window on her Dad’s plants – she’d make it up to him later. Then he yanked off her clothes and threw them in bin before pulled out the nightgown from where she’d hidden in it her closet. It was red silk and lace, strapless and very short. She didn’t give herself time to think it over. Violette yanked on the nightgown and hurried to get herself settled on her bed. Rosalya said she should look calm and sophisticated. She tried her best to do that.

Until she remembered her hair.

Yanking off her top had messed up her hair. It didn’t matter how she was dressed if she had what looked like bedhead.

Violette jumped off the bed and made it across the room to her vanity in two steps. She struggled to take out her braid and brush her hair so it looked nice. Everything had to be prefect. Rosalya and Alexy had worked so hard for her. Now she had to do her part and make this work. She was just getting her hair the way she wanted it to bed when she heard a laugh.

The purple-haired girl whipped around to find Kim standing in her doorway. The taller teen was dressed in a little tank top and a pair of boy shorts. She was smiling her crooked smile. “Hey,” she said.

Violette gawked at her. “D-did you walk down the hall like that? My dad could have seen you!”

“I asked to change in here. You’re air conditioning isn’t working. I was sweating to death in my clothes. And anyway, what about,” she waved her hand up and down in Violette’s direction, “that.”

At a loss for words Violette looked away. “Rosalya said it would a sophisticated.”

Kim laughed again. “Well she’s not wrong. It looks good on you. You should wear red more often.”

“Yea?”

“Yea!” Kim shut the door, dropped her bag and walked over, relaxed as ever. “So why the nightgown,” she asked as she leaned close to Violette’s face.

The purple-haired girl lost her words again. What was she going to say? Should she tell her the whole thing? Was that too much? Probably. She should keep it simple. Just a few words. Something powerful like ….

Violette leaned up and kissed Kim.

They stood there for a moment, technically kissing but not moving. After a few second Violette stared to pull away, but as she got far enough away to see Kim face, she saw her smiling. Violette hiccupped as she held back a little laugh. Kim chuckled too before touching her forehead to Violette’s.

Then slowly, they both leaned in and kissed one another.


	6. Loving You Is Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's true that it's not easy to love and not be loved in return; but isn't it also true that it's not easy to be loved and be too scared to accept it?

Lysander closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the shade of the tree. It was lunch break and he had already eaten so was now trying to relax under his and Castiel’s favorite spot in the courtyard.

Castiel.

The thought of him made it harder to relax. Impossible really. Things hadn’t been the same since Lysander had walked out on him two weeks earlier. They hadn’t been avoiding on another exactly.

They sat next to one another in class. They even enjoyed one another’s company in the courtyard from time to time.

But they talked very little, and about nothing serious or personal. And when things fell silent – and it often did – the silence wasn’t comfortable anymore. It was awkward when they made half-hearted and halting attempts to keep the conversation going; it was distant if they started occupying their minds independently. They often did the latter.

Lysander would pull out a book. Castiel would rest, several inches from him, ignoring him. At times the red-head would even put on his headphones. They were more sitting next to one another than sitting with one another, like strangers who happened to be sharing a bus seat.

After a few days into their strained relationship, they’d mostly stopped trying to force it. More often than not, they merged into the larger group of their classmates, when before they were content to be alone together. Having other people around gave them an excuse to not pay attention to one another. But neither of them liked groups very much. That was almost harder than the tension of being alone.

However neither of them seemed to have the will to break things off completely. Lysander knew he didn’t want to and Castiel stubbornly refused to put any distance between them. He kept himself firmly in Lysander’s orbit. As strained and awkward as things were between them, they stayed as close as they could. It was something.

Now Lysander was sitting under the tree, not exactly waiting for Castiel to arrive from wherever he’d been hiding during all of lunch, but still wondering where he gone. He looked over the courtyard. He wasn’t looking for Castiel, he told himself. Why would he, when being with him was probably worse than being without him. But habits were habits. Lysander felt the urge to know where he was.

Instead of finding Castiel, he found a group of his classmates and the sight of them made him somewhat sick. Apparently the weekend he’d ended his tryst with Castiel, their classmates had been busy getting their shit together as far as their love lives were concerned.

Armin and Candy had finally seen what everyone was already aware of and they were now even closer than before. Armin sat mostly facing Candy, glancing at her openly now and again with naked admiration. When Candy noticed it, she slapped his arm playfully or nudged him with a cheeky smile. They looked well together.

Alexy had apparently gotten his way Kentin. The blue-haired teen sat pressed up against Kentin’s side, leaning into him heavily. From where Lysander sat he could see Alexy’s hand moving in circles where Kentin’s hand should be. Since he’d seen it before, Lysander knew the blue-haired teen had was tracing circles on the back of his boyfriend’s hand through the gap in his motorcycle gloves. Kentin looked like a dog who was having his belly rubbed, content almost to the point of sleepiness.

In a surprising twist of fate, Kim and Violette had started dating. Apparently Kim had kissed Violette during what was supposed to be plutonic date and after some time to think about it, Violette had accepted her feelings. People were saying something about the shy artist buying lingerie for a steamy night between them, but those were just rumors and Lysander made it a point not to listen to rumors too closely. Beside even it that was true, it certainly wasn’t anyone’s business but Kim and Violette’s.

The only person sitting alone was Rosalya, happily chatting with the others. But Lysander knew better than anyone that she and Leigh were going to get married as soon as she finished high school. No one thought she might be uncomfortable in a group of couples, but Lysander was glad about that. To sit alone a group of happy pairs might be somewhat uncomfortable if one wasn’t securely attached. He was happy for her.

He was happy for all of them. And his happiness was a bitter taste in his mouth. He couldn’t help it. He supposed his envy was only normal.

“What are you staring at?”

Castiel showed up without making a sound. Lysander was surprised to see him, but not enough to say anything or show it.

“Hello, Castiel. Where have you been?”

“Do I ask you questions?” the red-head said as he got down on the ground. He wasn’t smiling, but he tone was light and playful, almost the same as before Lysander’s confession had messed everything up.

Lysander raised his eyebrows. This was an improvement. He’d admit he hadn’t been helping with their awkwardness. However, he defended himself with the fact that his heart was broken. Castiel hadn’t been making it easy to get over it, either. He seemed so angry. He wouldn’t leave Lysander’s side, but he seemed angry that things were different between them. Now Castiel seemed to be getting over it. That was good.

“You do, actually,” Lysander said. “In fact you just did, but it’s alright; I’ll answer anyway. I was just observing our classmates. They look very happy, don’t they?”

Castiel grunted in response before saying: “You want to come over tonight?”

“Tonight?” Lysander responded. “I don’t know.”

“It’s Friday!” Castiel snapped. “And there’s a horror movie marathon on Sci-Fi. If you don’t come over who am I going to make fun of the movies with?”

Lysander chuckled. He knew Castiel was bluffing. The red-head never made fun of horror movies unless they were especially bad. He got scared like everyone else and he loved it. But he would never admit that out loud. “Demon?” Lysander suggested.

Castiel smacked him in leg, but he laughed. “Shut up! Come on. Come over.”

Hesitating, Lysander thought a moment. He wasn’t sure he’d been able to stay at Castiel’s without it causing him pain. Maybe that was too intimate. He should probably decline.

“I don’t think so,” he muttered.

“Okay,” Castiel said simply.

That surprised Lysander. “Okay?” he repeated.

“Yea, it’s fine. I’ll come over to your place. Leigh can cook for us. Tell him I’d like something I recognize this time. Burgers maybe. And fries too.”

“You’re just going to come over?”

“Don’t I always?” Castiel shifted to look at Lysander, a smiled on his face.

Lysander watched him for a moment, then smiled. “You do. Alright, fine. I’ll go to your place.”

“Good. I don’t want your brother and Rosalya to see me laugh at the movies.”

Lysander smiled knowingly. “I understand,” he murmured.

~*~

Lysander arrived at Castiel’s as the sun was setting. He’d told his friend he had some things to take care of before he could come over and Castiel had seemed more than happy to allow him the time. In reality, Lysander hadn’t had anything to do. He just wanted to delay in case his time with Castiel wasn’t as pleasant as that day at lunch.

He had to ring the bell to get in since he’d left his keys behind the last time he’d been there. Castiel didn’t let him in right away. He answered, but told him to hold on and left him standing there for several minutes. Lysander glanced at his phone and wondered if Castiel was having second thoughts when the red-head buzzed him in the front door. Lysander went up and found Castiel waiting for him at his apartment door. The he was in his pajamas and nodded Lysander in as he pushed the door wide open.

“Hey,” he said nicely, a small and crooked smile playing in his features. “You got here later than you said you would. What took you?”

Lysander considered how to answer before quirking his lips into a smile. “Do I ask you questions?” he said lightly as he took off his jacket.

It had the desired effect. Castiel burst into laughter, shutting the door with one hand and holding his head with the other. “I think that’s my line!” he said and slapped Lysander on the back.

“Good friends often adopt one another’s speech patterns.”

“Pff! Whatever!” Castiel moved towards the kitchen and waved Lysander into the living room. “Sit down. I’ll be in in a second.”

Lysander moving into the living room where Demon was resting belly up on his bed. The dog opened his eyes and rolled over when Lysander came into the room and sniffed the air a little.

Demon had long since dismissed Lysander. The dog didn’t even bark at him anymore. The only time he gave him more than a polite sniff to graciously acknowledge Lysander’s presence in his home, was when he had brought treats for him. When Lysander had no treats, Demon had no interest in him. But that was the usual fair and things between Lysander and Demon’s owner had not been usual as of late. The dog trained his eyes on Lysander and growled.

Lysander wandered over as Demon growled, and put out his hand. The dog inched forward and sniffed again as if he wasn’t sure who Lysander was anymore. But Lysander smiled and withdrew his hand.

He knew Castiel and he knew Castiel’s demon familiar as well.

From his bag he withdrew a giant, meaty dog treat and held it up. Demon barked, not unhappily, and Lysander took the moment to rub his ears.

“Sorry about all this,” he whispered as he gave the dog the treat.

“Are you talking to my dog?” Castiel asked from behind him.

“Just paying my dues,” Lysander dismissed and stood up as Demon got to work on chewing his bone.

Castiel looked at his pet and smiled. “Huh. Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

Lysander, busying eyeing the tray of food Castiel was setting on the coffee table, didn’t notice the words at first. “Shish kawouk?” he said. “And sham kabob?” Those were Lysander’s favorite dishes from the Ethiopian place across town. “Um, what tree?”

“Demon and me,” Castiel said as he finished setting the food down on the table with plates and utensils. He stood up and started to turn to leave. “We both have an appetite for a big, meaty bone.”

Frowning, Lysander folded his arms over his chest. “No, Castiel.”

“Not now,” Castiel answered. He was already two steps out of the living room door. “Later.”

The urge to shout ‘Never!’ popped into Lysander’s mind, but he had nothing if not self-control. He left it and made his way over to the sofa. When Castiel came back with sodas – plain sodas without whisky in them – they got started watching the movie marathon.

The night wore on, and Castiel didn’t bring up their abandoned sexual relationship again, much to Lysander’s relief. It was nice. Somewhere around one in the morning, as Lysander felt sleep tugging at him and the credits of the fourth movie were rolling, Castiel turned, put his feet up on his end of the sofa and put his head in Lysander’s lap. It was a familiar pose, but one that was too intimate for Lysander’s comfort. He about to excuse himself when Castiel spoke.

“You know why I picked soda to drink instead of whisky?”

“Because good whisky is expensive and good soda is cheaper?” Lysander muttered.

“No, smartass. Because I didn’t want us to get drunk. If we got drunk, you’d never believe anything I said, even if I said it again later while we were sober.”

“And what are you going to say?”

“That I love you.”

Lysander looked down to see Castiel’s smirking face looking up at him. “Is that so?” the grey-haired teen asked.

“Yea. I thought it would fuck shit up if it ever came to love. I thought I loved Deborah, and you saw what happened there.”

“I didn’t, technically,” Lysander corrected. “But I saw what she did to Candy and heard the little speech she accidentally gave over the intercom.”

“Fucking details! You know how things ended up. And I sort owe you for bring me back around when Deborah dumped me the first time. I might have been comparing notes between you and her.”

Lysander sat up straighter and frowned angrily. “You compared me to that self-serving piece of trash?”

“Lys!”

The grey-haired teen shrank a little and blushed. “I meant-“

“You meant what you said, Lys! Get angry; I like it!”

“Never mind,” Lysander muttered. “Why would you compare us?”

“To point out to myself how toxic my relationship with her was. You are nothing like her in anyway except that you both said you loved me.”

“Ah.”

“Ah?”

“Ah,” Lysander repeated. “I can see where you’re react came from.”

“Smart guy. Did you figure it out all on your own?” Castiel chuckled and stretched. “Anyway. I thought that everything was probably going to go to shit after that, but it was weird. It didn’t. I did the same thing with her, you know. Not saying I loved her. She lost it. I thought she was going to kill herself.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know what she’s like. I panicked. I told her I loved her and she bounced right back. I was sort of stuck. She liked getting her way.”

“I see.”’

“Yea. But as usual, you’re nothing like her.

“You were so cool about it. You even wanted to stay friends. I thought you were just saying that, but you meant it and the longer I thought about it, the more I started to think that you were this really fucking amazing person.

“I dreamt of you telling me you loved me again, but it was over dinner or something. I was so fucking happy I woke myself up. Not like, morning wood happy, just feelings happy. And I figured I ought to tell you about it. But I didn’t just want to text you and go, “Hey Lys. It’s Cas. I realized I love you so you wanna come over and watch movies?””

“So you invite me over to watch movies then tell me?”

Castiel glared. “It wasn’t in a fucking text, at least. Don’t get greedy.”

Lysander laughed. “No. It’s fine.”

“Okay. So say it.”

“Say it?”

“You fucking know! Say it!”

Pausing, Lysander furrowed his brows and looked at Castiel. After a few seconds an idea began to trickle into his mind. “I love you, Castiel.”

The red-head smirked. “Pff! I love you too, Lys. See that was easy, wasn't it?”


End file.
